I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for storing a pattern occurring in situation representations for a context representation in an application and a method of storing a pattern occurring in situation representations for a context representation in an application.
II. Background Information
Applications, such as business applications, allow the user to work in different contexts. Such applications adapt the information displayed, and the actions or objects, which the user may select, according to a respective context. However, the context is not explicitly modeled. Instead, it is implicitly given by the various screens of an application's user interface. Limited context information is kept when the user switches to another screen. While some applications use lists of recently or frequently used objects, the relationship of these objects with respect to the user's activities is unknown to the application.
Therefore, conventional applications frequently provide context information that is poor and unavailable for generic algorithms and the context sensitivity must be hard coded for each screen. Embodiments consistent with the present invention address these problems encountered with conventional applications. In particular, embodiments consistent with the present invention improve a context representation in the application while keeping the data to be handled to a minimum.